


Never Enough - Chris Evans x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, F/M, chris evans angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: You’ve been with Chris for 6 months, but fear has continuously crept into your mind. After overhearing a phone call one day, you can’t help but think that Chris is better off without you.





	Never Enough - Chris Evans x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Chris Evans fic! Let me know if you want another part after you read this! Thank you to @sincerelyfan (tumblr) who hosted an Angst Writing Challenge. This was heartbreaking to write but so fun and I just loved it!
> 
> (Y/N - Your Name)  
> (Y/L/N - Your Last Name)

_**_**Warnings:** _ ** _Suggestive content at the start, angst, anxiety, indirect bullying_ _

_**Prompt:** “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and that’s why I can’t stay and ruin your life.” _

* * *

You and Chris had been together for about 6 months, and you couldn’t deny that you loved him. He was your other half, and unlike most couples that could complete each others sentences, you and Chris shared better things together, like if one of your friends said something that sounded dirty, you would both look at each other and laugh under your breath. It was the best thing ever, but you also looked at your relationship and saw a really big downside. 

—

You were standing in the kitchen wrapped in Chris’ shirt, leaning on the kitchen island waiting for your coffee to finish being made. You went out with him last night to RDJ’s new movie premier. It was such a great night and you loved it, but you also really felt like an outcast. Everyone there was in these really expensive outfits that they could get handmade and not think twice about the expense. Chris didn’t hesitate to get you an outfit, in fact, he got it without your knowledge because you normally would splurge for a dress and be paying it back for a while. You knew that Chris honestly wouldn’t care if you left the house in just a normal dress, but you couldn’t help but feel as though you’d be bringing his well put up image, down. Chris did know how uncomfortable you got during these things. You didn’t get intimidated, but you did feel a little awkward. 

‘Morning.’ You turned your attention to the tall, blonde man in front of you. His hair was messy from the night before and his sweatpants were resting on his hips. You swallowed hard and licked your lips before taking your coffee mug. 

‘Coffee?’ You ask with a smile. It wasn’t 100% fake, you loved being around Chris in the morning. He was so quiet when he woke up, compared to his usual talkative self. 

‘Please.’ He replied, kissing you softly on the lips. You took the other mug you had put on the counter under the machine. ‘I have a surprise for you.’ Chris whispered to you. Your smile turned bigger as you turned around in his arms. 

‘I’m not gonna say no to a surprise, but why?’ Your arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted you up, placing you on the counter and standing between your legs. 

‘Because I dragged you with me to that premier and I know how much you hate them.’ He said, planting soft kisses to your neck and jaw. Your fingers played with his hair as he was doing this.

‘You don’t have to give me things just because I do things for you. It’s what a girlfriend does.’ You said taking his jaw in your hand and kissing him. You felt his lips turn up and you felt a warm feeling rush through yourself. 

‘And this is what a boyfriend does.’ He responds, resting his forehead on yours. You smell the rich scent of fresh coffee, and you can bet Chris does too because he’s got it in his hands within 5 seconds of it being ready. 

‘I will never ask you to choose between coffee and me.’ You joked, jumping off the table and going to the couch with your coffee, Chris in tail.

—

‘What do I wear for this surprise Chris?’ You ask the man who was getting ready to leave. 

‘Whatever you feel most comfortable in.’ You smiled at his words before putting on a black double layered summer skirt with a thin, off-white shirt that had a black peter-pan collar, adding black shoes to match. 

‘Do I look okay?’ You ask coming out from the walk-in closet.

‘Stunning.’ Chris replied, kissing you delicately. ‘Let’s go, shall we?’ You nodded with a smile and grabbed your phone and bag on the way out. 

—

‘Can you give me like, one hint as to where we’re going?’ You ask, pleading your boyfriend to reveal a small hint. He looked at you as he stopped at the traffic lights and his heart melted at your begging puppy eyes.

‘How can I say no?’ He asked sighing. ‘It’s somewhere where you can eat and be yourself without anyone telling you how to act.’ You bit your lip and smiled.

‘You’re too sweet to me Chris.’ You entwined your hands together and kissed your knuckles. 

‘Not nearly enough Y/N.’ He always knew what to do and say when you were going through a rough and tough day. It made your heart swell and definitely made you feel more confident and happy.

You got to your destination and got out of the car. The way the setting sun looked behind Chris made it seem as though he was a glowing angel sent from Heaven just for you. He took your hand in his and entered a really quiet and cozy hole in the wall restaurant. It had lights glowing, making the place feel and seem rustic.

‘Table for Mr Evans.’ You heard Chris tell the waiter at the front. He nodded and grabbed two menu’s before seating you two away from the crowd _and_ windows. 

‘This place is great Chris! How’d you find it?’ You asked excitedly. Although you and Chris tried hard to keep your relationship a secret, after the first couple of months it became hard for you. There were always rumours about him dating a costar or a friend from Boston, so you two agreed to make it public. You never made public comments on your relationship and Chris respected that you wanted to keep your relationship on the down-low, even though all the gossip blogs spread the word already. 

‘I used to come here as my get away. Not many people can find it, and the pap aren't allowed here since it’s private property.’ A waiter came to your table with a bottle of very expensive wine. You had never had it before, but you do remember when you had your 21st, your parents bought it. 

‘It’s very beautiful.’ You commented, taking a sip of your drink. Your nose scrunched up into a bunny look and you quickly gulped the sip down. 

‘Not your thing?’ Chris asked, biting back a laugh. You laughed anyway because you knew how silly you probably looked. 

‘Not really. No. But it’s fine.’ 

‘I can get something else, hang on.’

‘No Chris, seriously it’s fine. I’ll just hold it to one.’ You chuckled nervously. You hadn’t been this nervous since your first date with Chris. ‘I’m gonna use the restroom quickly.’ You said getting up. Chris nodded and sat there waiting for you to come back while having a chat to the people next to him. You entered the bathroom and went into a stall. You weren’t sure whether or not you were going to have an anxiety attack, but you needed to breathe for a little. You heard the bathroom door open and close before you heard a lady chatting on her phone. You didn’t take much notice until she said _your_ name. 

‘He’s not here with Y/N, so maybe it was a false alarm. They could be broken up…No Brittany, don’t google it! Look, maybe he’s just doing it for the public eye. I mean she does bring him down like a thousand when they’re seen together…I know right! She could never live up to his past girlfriends. Jenny Slate was fucking awesome and no one will live up to her standards, I just wish we could know everything about their relationship; why they broke up and all that tea. I swear, the article made it look as if they were meant for each other, I’ll read the headline. _Chris Evans and girlfriend Y/N Y/L/N seen together at the Marvel costar, Robert Downy Jr’s new movie. Isn’t this romance real and sweet?_ I mean, obvi she’s a coverup. Look, I got to go Brit. Have a great night with what’s-his-name.’ She hung up and walked out, leaving you to walk out into the lonely bathroom with tears rushing down your cheeks. You clutched your skirt in your hands before looking up into the mirror. You hated what you saw because it was everything Chris didn’t deserve. You cleaned up the remains of your mascara before walking out, hoping you’d get away with the rosy cheeks and watered eyes. 

‘You okay? You were in there for a long time.’ Chris asked worriedly. You nod and smile.

‘Yeah. Just got a phone call.’ You two chatted for a while before you ordered and started to eat when the food came. The night was really good, you just couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened in the lady’s room. Did you really make Chris look bad? Maybe you were wrong in thinking he could accept you for being the opposite to a celebrity. You realised how loud the place suddenly became and you locked eyes with Chris. ‘What’s going on?’ You ask him.

‘I’m not completely sure.’ He replied. A waiter came to your table in a rush. 

‘I’m so sorry Mr Evans, we’ve tried to keep the fans away but…’ before the man could finish, people were surrounding your table. 

‘Chris! Can I get you to sign this?’ You heard one shout to him. He tried to get up but you shook your head. You could see the worried and sorrowful facial expression he had when he looked at you and that just made you feel even more guilty; because of you, he couldn’t even enjoy time with his fans. You couldn’t do anything right at this point. You waited a little longer on the opposite side of him, but the line just kept growing, so you decided to talk to the waiter. You walked over to him; he was a nice guy.

‘Does this happen regularly?’ You ask him. He shakes his head before responding,

‘Not really. Chris came her often without this happening, so someone would've seen him and leaked it.’ He sounded really frustrated. 

‘I’m so sorry about this. It’s all my fault.’ You said, your voice falling soft towards the end of your sentence. 

‘Unless you’re the one who leaked it, you’re not to blame.’ You looked at your feet and then at your boyfriend who was still _very_ busy with women. If it wasn’t for you two dating, if you had just been okay with everything to do with publicity, he wouldn’t be here and doing this. You subconsciously started to analyse them; blonde hair, thin, tall, pretty, beautiful, curls, stunning, everything you weren’t. You turned back to the guy. 

‘Can I pay for the meal please? I have this hunch that Chris isn’t going to be leaving any time soon and I want to get out of here.’ You weren’t loud anymore. You were soft and quiet, almost like you had shrunk and wanted to disappear. 

‘Yeah, card?’ You nodded. You definitely saw a few digits before paying, but at this point, you just wanted to go. You tried to get past the line of women fangirling, but kept getting pushed back. You felt tears brim your eyes. You went back to the waiter, trying desperately to hold your tears back. 

‘Can you tell Chris that I had to go?’ He nodded and went off. ‘Thanks.’ You mumbled, rushing out to find fresh oxygen. Your back his the wall of the building and silent tears slipped down your face and neck. The wind blew your skirt and hair back, how you wished you could enjoy it like you normally did. You saw lights coming towards the place and you knew who they were. You went behind the restaurant and into the park close to it. Sitting on the bench, you held your head in your hands. Your body was shaking as tears wracked through you. A hand was gently pressed on your back, so you looked up and your teary eyes met Chris’ worried ones. 

‘Are they following you?’ You asked weakly, trying to hide yourself in the dark. 

‘No.’ He answered. You shifted over for him to sit. You couldn’t break the silence that was hanging between you two, you didn’t trust yourself to not cry. ‘Y/N, are you not happy with me anymore?’ You quickly shook your head.

‘Of course not Chris! You make me the happiest person in the planet!’ You reply, grabbing his hand.

‘Sure doesn’t look like it.’ He mutters. 

‘You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Chris, but that’s why I can’t stay and ruin your life.’ Tears trickled down your cheeks again.

‘You’re not ruining anything Y/N.’ He said with desperation.

‘Yes I am. Look at me Chris.’ You softly demand, taking his jaw and forcing him to look at you. ‘I’m sorry, but I need to take a step away from this relationship. I care about you so much, but deep down, I feel like you deserve better and let’s be honest, it’s not hard to find better than me.’ You saw a tear roll down his cheek and you now felt even more guilty. ‘I’m so sorry.’ You say as you choke up. Sobs are quick to you and you get up. 

‘Don’t leave Y/N. _Please_.’ He tried to get your hand. 

‘I, I’m sorry Christopher.’ You replied weakly before racing off. You didn’t know where your destination was, you just had to get away. Chris was heartbroken, but it would be mended. He was a very loveable person after all. But did you just break him? You didn’t know but you cared so much. You just needed to go.

 


End file.
